let's play a game, shall we
by audioinjeced
Summary: well, this is a litle story about Edward and Emmett and a game of "Dice".. I suck at summarys, just read? plz  A Slash Edward/Emmett


A short one-shot

**WARNING FOR A KIND OF "INCEST" or something like that , AND SOME GAYLOVE..**

hehe

don't tell me I didn't warn you. Edward/Emmett. Edwards point of view. So you know. So no Bella in this one.. be nice it's my first one. And yeah I just kind of had fun with it. And English is my second language, So yeah be nice. Here yah go o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Damn Rosalie, damn damn damn, why just why did she have to find that smoking hot hunk?

And why couldn't he be gay, I just want to bite that son of a bitchs ass all the time. Literally and for not making it any better everyone in my family knows he looks exactly as my ideal dreamguy not that I can dream, well you know what I mean. RIGHT.

And do he have to move that ass like that, is the thought that pops up when he walks right in front of me in to our house. Worse I know he's doing it just to tease me. Because really you don't walk like that. Or do you. Damn I have to stop thinking of him, think about the homework right homework.. Gah I don't have any.

– Is somethin wrong Ed? Emmett ask after turning around and seeing me just standing there staring.

– No Im alright

– Emh, right, walking. I better keep on walking...

– You're sure? he says and walks closer, when he's so close I can almost reach him (if I just lean alite forward.) He continue

– you know you can tell me anything, he wispers in my ear and take my earlobe in his mouth so fast I can't really tell if it really happen before he laughts and continues to walk to the front door.

– damn that stupid wonderful guy. I thinks to myself before I follow him inside.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Some weeks later everyone want's to go hunting, but well I went yesterday and well I wasn't on my hunting mood. So before everyones leaves Em decides to stay home to keep me company, like hes the best one for that. Him, me alone in a house with soundproof rooms well you can almost guess what dirty thoughts I am thinking.

– well Em, Im going up to my room and listing to some music. Soo emh you know were you can find me.

– I can't join you?

– Well sure, not that I will listening to something you call good.

– Heh well I was staying home just for you soo at least can't we be in the same room, or I know let's play a game.

– Fine, just because your that good brother. So what are we playing?

– What about dice?

– Dice? Well shoot, you'll be the one to choose.

well had I know what dice was then I think I would done something else. Dice is a really easy game, you have two dices and after you roll the dices, the higher the numbers is the more personal the questions gets. If you get under five you'll get kind of boring questions, 6 up to 9 is kind of personal and 10-12 is really personal.

The game starts nice with stupid question like. "ever heard Rosalie sing or what is you favorit animal" but as the evening goes on the question get more and more personal, when finally I hit a twelve.

– Yes ! ok would you ever want to fuck a guy?

– Emh.. uh.. I thought you knew I was gay?

– What! your gay?

– Come on everyone knows that?

– OMG your gay!

– Yes Emmett I know I am so another question maybe.. I give yah that.

– Ok... have you ever wanted to screw some one in this family?

– em.. yes

– then who?

– That was not your question.

– Okey.. Emmett gets another high number, a ten..

– same question different version. Have you ever wanted to fuck some one else than Rosalie,

if thats the case then who?

Emmett stays quiet for a second before he answers the question so low that I almost doesn't hear it. Thank god I can read his mind.

– so you have, but you didn't say who or rather you din't think about who.

– Don't tell anyone this ok?

– Yeah sure.. but it can't be that bad now can it?

– Emh... you. He says so quiet he can.

– Ok my turn! I hit a 10 to so ask away.

– I can almost see the question pop up in his head.

– Ok so before you said you would want to fuck somebody, and since I now know you gay, I

wanna kno WHO!

– I... emh.. well.. you know... I

– Im not a mindreader so a little help here...

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

jump this over if you do not want to read something kind of jummy.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

– ok.. you

– Finally.. never thought I would here you say that, he whisper in my ear, I never notice when he got so close, I look him in the eyes before we finally let our lips meet in a fierce kiss, it didn't take long before his tongue begs for enter, I let out a little moan before I put myself in his lap with one leg on either side of his turned to him,

– Lets take a final throw of the dices shall we? You're turn Emmett?

– Emh okey?

– He gets a 12

– so if were going to fuck...

– when...

– Huh?

– When we're going to fuck.. not if

– ok so when we are going to fuck,, who tops?

– I do, now can we continue with the kissing.

– Sure as hell...

The kisses turnes more passionated and I got a really hard on really fast so does Emmett, he picked me up and run for my room, there is a reason we got bed even if we don't sleep.

He put me down carefully on to the bed, before he slowly takes of his clothes, one by one , that tease. When he is finally completely nude, and I can se his big (and I mean BIG) cock that already leaks it's fine cream, I can do nothing else then lick my lips and moan, he than help me out of my own clothes and he liks his way down my body, ignoring my pulsing membran, he looks up before he finally starts useing that fine mouth of his, to something better than talking, all the while im in pure bliss.. The rest is up to your imagination..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

YOU CAN READ THIS NOW AGAIN..

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

While we where lying there in the afterglow, we hear a knock on my door. It's Rosalie. Oh shit now we're in trouble.

– Here are youre things Em, thank good you're moving out of my room, youre things took to much space in there.

– So you're fine that I've just been fucked by you're eeh boyfriend? Fiance? Man?

– What oh no he broke of our engaitment when he started to scream you're name everytime we fucked.. I kind of got the picture. But hey I think we've always been more of fuck buddies more so than lovers.. You're a kind of hot couple, if you ever want to have a 3some , Im in. she said whit a smile and walks away.

– You scream my name ehrn you came whit her?

– Yeah kind of. He said whit a blush

– does that mean what I think it does?

– … yeah it kind of do.

– I love you to Em.

– Yeah love you Ed.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Tada the end.. I did it.. or kind of not, well they did it.. ! Heh. So it became kind of sappy and I kind of skipped the smutty pat but hey, if you want that then you can beta my work, and help me write it.. okii? and was really to lazy to eaven bother to do a grammar check,, sorry 'bout that

**Well R&R.**

Thank you for reading this shit


End file.
